Kirika Misono
Kirika is the unofficial leader of the Eiken club. She is a purple haired amazon of a girl with 99cm G-cup breasts. She is the one that forced Densuke to join the Eiken club because, according to her, he had no skill and lacks noticability, and has tormented him often since; often using her breasts to tease him through either smothering, using his head to hold them up, hitting him with them or just deliberately giving him a peek. She has also been known to use her butt to hit Densuke with great force as well. She has little to no inhibitions, she does not wear underwear unless as part of a bikini, and has no problem with Densuke seeing her (or other members of the club) naked. She also has no problem with groping Chiharu which she often does to tease Densuke. After Densuke joins the Eiken club, Kirika's main hobby becomes sexually teasing him through several different means. She does this either by putting him in awkward situations with Chiharu, allowing Yuriko to play with him and many times sexually harrassing him herself. Some of the things Densuke dislikes the most are Kirika's habits of smothering him with her breasts and joining him nude in the shower to (against his own will) wash him with her breasts. However, when she is sick or suffering from allergies her personality competly changes. She gains inhibitions her normal self never has, such as feeling of embarrasment from her usual revealing attire, and enjoys girly and somewhat childish things, such as the childrens cartoon character Nekomanman. While sick she also has lapses in memory, when sick she forgets what she was doing before she became ill, and when she becomes well again she forgets almost everything from when she was ill. She can often be found eating foods which are phallic symbols. Kirika also likes Densuke, the only thing her normal and ill personalities have in common. Considering that almost every main or secondary female character in the series likes him to at least some degree then it's not too unbelievable she might as well, especially since she is often the instigator of the questionable moment between him and herself as if she were trying to seduce him. At several points in the series she abandons any small amount of subtlty she has and outright attempts to really seduce him, and even kisses him in the final volume. Her constant teasing could also be seen as trying to get him out of his shyness. She also seems to be playing matchmaker from time to time between Desuke and Chiharu, often whispering into Densukes ear about Chiharu to deliberately get his imagination to run wild and is quite often the cause of the perverted positions Densuke often finds himself in. Densuke also seems to have an intrest in Kirika saying shes cute and having perveted dreams with her. Very little is known about her personal life, the club member profile that Kyoko created for her only has her name. In the OAV she is voiced by Masumi Asano in Japanese and Cindy Robinson in English Gallery File:KirikaBEMorph01ReiFan.jpg Category:Characters